


The unfamiliar River that runs through the Melody

by GoodDalekPeppergrinderfromdowntheRiver



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 20:19:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5679436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodDalekPeppergrinderfromdowntheRiver/pseuds/GoodDalekPeppergrinderfromdowntheRiver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, I don't know. I have always thought, hmm, what happened after A good man goes to war and Let's kill Hilter. I did not think that Amy would accept that River was her child too easily and so I thought it would be nice to have it from her view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The unfamiliar River that runs through the Melody

It is all happening way too fast for Amy. Baby gone. Taken. Stolen. Raggedy man, helpless. Let down. Grief. Grief, anger spiraling though her. She is hollow and empty. The space where her baby had been for 9 months was empty. Her baby was supposed to be sleeping in her arms. Her baby was supposed to be with her and Rory, but now her baby was gone. That is priority. That is what matters. Amy is just honestly to exasperated and perplexed for anger at the moment and she watches on, still. She never wants to move again. Perhaps if still, all the pain will drain out of her. Perhaps if she is still, patient and quiet enough, life will just drain out of her? Instead, she settles for sobbing quietly in Rory's arms. The only consistency. The only person right now, who won't let her down.

The air crackles and River Song appears. Smiling. Smiling despite the obvious despair that is has settled in the room. Anger rises through Amy like lava through a volcano and she lets go of Rory, priming herself for a fight. Why is she her? She hears a venomous voice snarl in her head. _How dare she have the audacity to smile? Is she mocking them in their grief?_ Before she can take the situation into her own hands, the Doctor is shouting at her. She supposes that she should feel happy that he is standing up for her, but all it does is increase the resentment and bitterness that is ensnaring her. _Does he think that doing this one thing right - telling River Song off - is going to get him of the hook? Does he think that he can suddenly swoop in and defend her when he left her vulnerable when she needed him the most?_

She felt betrayed. They had met so many times now and they had talked and River had been pleasant and had teased the Doctor with her sometimes. They had been on adventures together and they had each others backs - didn't they? Amy was there - tried to be there - whenever River let her guard down and faltered (which wasn't often). Yes, River owed her absolutely nothing... but they are ... well were friends and she didn't even try help.

River turns to Amy as the Doctor is shouting at her and says, "I know you are not alright, but hang on. You are going to." She wants to snarl and scowl at River. After all, where was she when they took her baby? Friends were supposed to be there for each other! However, upon hearing River's soft gentle voice, she felt a little less betrayed. In fact, there is a morsel of hope. If there is one thing that she knows, it's that River knows so much more than she could every comprehend. 

 

 

"This was exactly you! All this, all of it. You make them so afraid. When you began, all those years ago, sailing off to see the universe, did you ever think you'd become this? " Amy lets go of Rory, grief and anger for a minute. She realizes for the first time, that she does not even know who River is. It had never really mattered to her up until now. She was friendly to Amy and she had saved her a couple times and she they got along well... it really does not matter who she is ... but the way that she is talking to Doctor...

"Doctor! The word for healer and wise man, throughout the universe. We get that word from you, you know. But if you carry on the way you are, what might that word come to mean? To the people of the Gamma Forests, the word "Doctor" means mighty warrior. How far you've come! And now they've taken a child... the child of your best friends... and they're going to turn her into a weapon, just to bring you down. And all this, my love...in fear of you." Amy had been listening to River intently She is lost for words completely... no one talks to the Doctor that way at all... no one dares to tell him the harsh reality... people - herself included - just jump at the opportunity of exploring the many wonders of time and space...

The Doctor steals the question from Amy. She has never seen the Doctor so furious. His face is stoic - his features so sharp that they could cut paper His eyes usual bright eyes are merely dark slits, glaring at River. "Who are you?"

She springs to his cot and but he holds onto her. Amy's eyes follow them, perplexed and she grows a little frustrated. Why the hell does nothing make sense to her today?  She was lost. Unaware. They found her. Baby taken. Tears. Baby found. Happiness. Happiness temporary and fleeting. Battle. Baby gone. Stolen. Taken. Raggedy man; her raggedy man lost hope. Let down. River Song. Betrayal. Shouting. Questions. Everything was whizzing around really fast like the a hurricane. She was caught in the hurricane, with all the sediment and broken pieces and she was being torn apart. 

 

"Can't you read?" River says and Amy cannot help but look towards the cut. Just circles. Nothing. Nothing at all makes sense to her. Soon enough, the Doctor is giggling. Actually giggling. He is laughing and is grieving. She has thought that the day could not get anymore confusing. Well, it had proved her wrong. She was almost angry. The Doctor has the audacity to actually laugh, despite her despair?

"Rory and Amy I know where to find your daughter and on my life, she will be safe." He says before running off and disappearing into his TARDIS. For once, she trembles, he could tell her. He could not hide secrets. He could just explain, but he runs off. Her baby has just been stolen. One minute he was downing in despair and in the next, he is filled with hope and she doesn't understand. She doesn't fucking understand and all she wants is answers!

She glares at River and asks for answers. And she has the audacity to tell her to stay calm as if everything is alright, so Amy picks up a gun. _No, it bloody isn't alright!_ She isn't really thinking. Grief of her lost new born baby has clouded her judgement and it is spiraling into bitterness, anger and despair.

"It's me, I'm Melody. I'm your daughter."

They stand there, all uncertainly. River is smiling. Her hands now in Amy's. How did that happen? Amy yanks her hands out of River's and watches as her face falters. No. It won't go in. She cannot make sense of anything. She laughs - not at all surprised by how hollow and caustic her smile is. She wants to accuse River of lying. Of making it all of up. Of being cruel and pathetic. But the sincerity in River's eyes.

"This... this doesn't make any sense at all!" She finally says after moments of tense silence. 

"I know," River takes her hands, but Amy yanks them straight out of her grip and holds Rory tighter and closer. She squeezed her eyes shut - perhaps, just maybe, if she stayed still and refused to open her eyes, she'd wake up in bed and everything would have just been a horrible nightmare. 

"I understand that this will take time." She says gently. "I am not lying. I promise. I know it doesn't make sense. I know. My life has never made sense at all." She takes Amy's hands again, and despite wanting to, Amy does not remove her hands from her clasp. "Let me take you home."

 

 

 

 

They were now in her living room. Amy cuddled into Rory, still unsure of what to do or say or feel. Rory, too, she can sense, feels the same way. River stands awkwardly before them. 

"I am so sorry that I am not the child you expected. I am sorry that this has happened to you.." She says. Amy winces a little, although not noticeably. On a normal day, she'd actually consider River's feelings. After all, by the sound of what she said, she was blaming infuriated at herself for not being what they wanted. On a normal day, she'd hug River, and she'd assure her fiercely that it did not matter, by telling her to shut up. However, the day was far from normal and shrouded by grief, Amy didn't really care about how River Song was feeling. 

"They took my baby..." it suddenly hits her and she begins to sob again. Stood before her is a women. The woman who is her daughter and she cannot make that connection, despite what she has said. "Do I get to raise my baby?"

"Spoilers." River says morosely. It comes out as merely a whisper, but Amy hears loud and clear. 

Immediately, she springs up. That has done it for her. She starts throwing stuff at River. Rory tries to restrain her, but he cannot. She is fighting vigorously in his arms and howling like a wounded animal. River stands there, armor on tightly, she doesn't react. She doesn't cry. She doesn't get angry and she doesn't try to stop Amy. It will pass. She knows it will. She knows that despite how distraught they are, that they will love her later... Though this does not stop her hearts from aching.

"For once! FOR ONCE CAN YOU NOT!" She screams.

"Mother - " River tries, realizing how grave an error she has made once the words has left her mouth.

Amy stares at her wide eyed and struck by horror. She collapses to the ground and begins to howl like a wolf. 

"Don't call me that! GET OUT!" Amy screamed. River's eyes were wide with fear. She'd known that there would be immense difficulty when her parents found out who she was and the implications. However, she did not know that they would suffer this badly. Knowing this made her hate herself even more. Rory too is too scared too and finds himself frozen where he stands. Of course, he is upset and angry and confused, just like Amy. It most certainly does not make sense, but ...  if River really is their daughter as she says, he cannot bare to scapegoat her. After all, she probably is as much as a victim as they are.

 

" It still does not register. You are our Melody?" Rory asks. He sounds a bit shaky. A bit of resentment rises through Amy. He is calling her Melody. Melody - their Melody - was a baby.

Was. Is. Is. There has to be hope. She has to raise her baby.

"Yes. Your Melody." River beams. A smile, too bright. But if anyone notices, then they do not mention. River sits on the floor besides her mother and puts her arms around her, albeit hesitantly. "It is all so complicated and you have to understand, that if I could tell you, I would. I will tell you all I can. You were present during my childhood, but you did not raise me. You were there for me when I needed you, but not in the way you would imagine you could be."

Amy recovers from her tears. She breathes in heavily and tries to think coherently. It doesn't makes sense. None of her life does. She offers a shaky laugh. "Always cryptic as ever." Though she is not sure if she is talking to River or her life.

Rory sits on the floor opposite them. "So... this is... this is like... wow... But all those times we have met you before..."

"I could not let you know that I was your daughter. That would have created a paradox. Knowing you had a daughter that was not born yet and that was older than you."

"But you and the Doctor... You and the Doctor? Are together? And... wow... all those stunts you've pulled. Jumping out of buildings and space ships... you are so totally grounded!"

Amy and River both laughs and River squeezes her hand. It most definitely is not conventional. It most definitely does not makes sense... but... she has a feeling that the pain will eventually pass.

 

 

River arrives back at her cell, feeling emotionally drained. She knows that they will love her. That they will recover... but seeing them that bad... it hurt regardless. She found herself loathing her existence. Why couldn't she be what they wanted? She falls on her bed, and starts to cry the tears that she has been holding in all day.

"River?" She hears a voice say and she feels her hearts stop. She dries her tears and turns to the Doctor, who has been rendered obscure in the shadows of her room. Not her husband, she sighs with frustration. Not the man who loves her. Honestly, was it too much to ask for someone to love her?

"Are you alright?" He asks, his voice oozing with concern. She almost falters. Almost melts in his chocolate brown eyes. Almost falls into his arms and sobs. Almost. Instead, she wearily asks, "Where are we?"

"We have just done Demon's run. I have been looking for you for a week and ... I do not find you do I?" He sits on her bed, besides her and takes her hand.

"No." She says solemnly.

The sit in the sad silence for a little while. His arms draped over her shoulders and her hair grazing his neck.

"I am sorry for not trusting you. For loosing you. For not looking after you -" He begins, but she stops him in his tracks.

"It is alright. Wouldn't change it for the world. You are here now. Just be what I need now." She says wearily and he kisses her lightly, on the cheek.


End file.
